Story of Us
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: This is a one shot song-fic for the song Story of Us, which rightfully belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift. This is dedicated to Danni


I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you<p>

Daydreams had somehow struck her in Divination. "Nothing really to learn, I mean Professor Trelawney is just a big phony anyway." Hermione thought, letting the heavily perfumed air to take her away. "Maybe just this once, I can relax ….." she reassured herself as Professor Trelawney predicted another fatal accident.

She went back to the first time she saw Ron. Sparks flew, that was for sure. Though not exactly positive, but they were there. Over the time she knew him, she saw something in him; something she loved about him. Making itself even more present through everything they went through.

The image changed. She was lying by the lake, in Ron's arms, where she felt she belonged; where she wanted to be. She took in a deep breath and let the daydream carry on.

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on<br>Oh, a simple complication  
>Miscommunications lead to fall out<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up I can't break through<p>

"You are free to go class." called a misty voice. Everyone hurried out to the Great Hall for Lunch, but Hermione treaded behind. She savored the last and most favorite part of her dream. She was married to Ron, sending of one of her children to Hogwarts. The other one tugging on her coat ….. She gave a contented sigh.

The Gryffindor table seemed to be more crowded than usual. She scanned around for and empty space. She stifled a frown, only one space left. 3 seats away from Ron, 4 from Harry.

"Hello Ron, Harry!" she smiled, taking her seat. But only Harry acknowledged her. It seemed that Ron was still mad at her for reasons she could not keep track of. "We always seem to bicker" she said under her breath. "His head can be so thick sometimes. How irritating."

Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say

Classes were finally over for the day and everybody was in the common room, crowded as ever. In a dim corner near the fireplace sat Hermione doing some "light" reading, though she could not concentrate on one thing. Out of frustration she slammed her book shut and plopped her head on top of it. "I can't bear this!" she screamed into her palms. She raised her head, she had an idea. Maybe if she apologized, "but I don't know what to say … or what to apologize for" she thought grimly and plopped her head back onto the book.

Since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Next chapter

"This is a nightmare." Hermione said to no one in particular. "If we could move on … " and with that note she closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep.

How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<br>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me  
>Oh, we're scared to see the ending<br>Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how<br>I've never heard silence quite this loud

The sunlight piercing through the curtains, she got up and walked to the common room. "Might as well study to get my mind of off things"

Back in the same corner she pulled out an even larger book than last's. Footsteps were coming; Ron and Harry's. She tried to busy herself nervously, neither of them making an effort for any eye contact. "This would make a good laugh when we're older" Hermione tried to comfort herself. She stuffed her nose in the book again.

"I'm going mad" she muttered. Hermione stood up, causing a great echo in the almost empty room. Swallowing her pride ("like I had any" she thought) and stood in front of Ron. He lifted his head subtly

"Yes?" he said coolly.

She shrugged then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for whatever happened between us"

But he said nothing, as if he didn't hear her. Hermione pursed her lips and stormed away. "So, he decides to choose his pride over me, fine! Fine! That's his problem! I'll just ignore him too!" she thought furiously, her hands shaking.

Days past and she was growing to miss Ron "But how am I going to get him back?" she mumbled pulling her knees closer to her chest and resting her head on them. "Not talking to him is worse than fighting with him …" she said hopelessly.

Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now

"Alone again, no one to talk to. He better is having a worse time than me." Hermione grumbled. With a sick twist of fate, Ron just happened to sit in the chair opposite her. Her mouth suddenly became dry and her heart seemed stuck in her thought. Ever since they had stopped talking Hermione had been losing her edge, not knowing what to say, unable to think of come backs or give the right answer. "This doesn't look like it has a happy ending" she thought then sighed.

This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side  
>The battle's in your hands now<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you'd say you'd rather love than fight<br>So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<p>

Even more days dragged on of this "contest" in which Hermione was definitely losing. "How can he not care …. Not care about me?" she choked, tears streaming down her face. "I miss being with him. We never had a fall out this bad … "

"Whenever Ron chooses to _forgive_ me, will be the only time this could stop" she gave a great sigh and turned over to her side. She cried herself to sleep again that night and soon later was having a flashback of the only other time Ron had talked to her…

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" he asked franticly, on the verge of tears.

"Humph, you don't get it. For once little miss know-it-all DOSEN'T UNDERSTAND!" he roared at her,

She sat bolt upright. Giving a shaky breath she lied back down. "something's going to end soon, I can feel it"

Now I'm standing alone  
>In a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know<br>Is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us<br>Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?  
>I don't know what to say<br>Since a twist of fate  
>'cause we're going down<br>And the story of us  
>Looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

"Alone again; check. Not speaking to Ron; check. Dying on the inside; check." Hermione sniffled as she sat down after coming from Arithmacy. "Sick fate" she muttered under her breath. Ron had just sat down next to her.

"R-ron?" she asked, but he ignored her as usual. "If we keep this up, our- our _friendship_ is not going to end w-well" she said and walked away slowly, waiting for him to grab her, say he wanted her back, anything …..

At the foot of the stairs to the girl's dormitory she had given up all hope. "It's over" she thought, but as she was making her way up, she felt a hand grip onto her arm. "Hermione!" someone called. Her eyes went wider, that voice she had not heard in weeks was ringing in her ears, and he was saying her name. "It's not over" she thought happily.

A/N: This is dedicated to Danni G., who introduced me to the magical world of Harry Potter and gave me the inspiration for this song-fic. Thank you for being my friend -Marice


End file.
